Suite Life On Deck (all episodes)
by CountryChick98
Summary: Kylie Meyers is an old, trouble making friend of Zack and Cody's. The only reason she chose to go to Seven Seas High is because she heard that they would be attending school there. She meets a few new friends including Bailey, an intelligent farm girl, London, a bubbly dumbfounded rich girl, and Woody, a weird but caring guy. Their adventures have just started.
1. Chapter 1 The Suite Life Sets Sail

Kylie's POV... "Dad!" I exclaimed, dragging my father onto the ship. "Where do you think Zack and Cody will be? I haven't seen them in like, forever!" We were standing on the upper deck, looking around. "I don't know, maybe right underneath us with Carey." Dad said with a sarcastic tone. I looked below us. Sure enough, Zack and Cody were standing there. Zack was reading the student handbook. "Love you, Dad!" I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before sliding down the railing to meet up with the twins. "Wow check out our schedule. 8 o'clock bingo breakfast buffet-" Zack said, saying buffet how it looks. "Buffet." I corrected him, pronouncing it the way it should be. He spun around and faced me. "Kylie?" He asked hopefully. "Yes?" I asked. All of the sudden, I was tackled into a hug. "Kylie! I haven't seen you since we were in like, 3rd grade!" He exclaimed. "I know! My dad told me that you guys would be here and that's the only reason I'm here. And plus, my uncle got me into this school for free." I explained. "Where was I... 9 o'clock volleyball tournament and donuts, 10 o'clock water sports and omelet bar. Man I love this school!" Zack exclaimed. "Zack that's the passenger schedule." Cody said. "This is the student schedule." I said, turning the page." "Eight hours of school and then a cheese sandwich.' Zack said. Attention. 10 minutes before departure. All ashore that's going ashore. A voice on the intercom said. "Well I guess this is..." Carey started. "Goodbye." Cody said, getting teary eyed. "Oh Cody." Carey said, pulling him into a hug. "Oh Mom." Cody said. "Oh man." Zack said. I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up." I said, elbowing him in the side. "What am I going to without you?" Carey said, after releasing Cody. "Don't worry I've prepared six months worth of casseroles. Their in the freeze. Bake at 315 for 45 minutes." Cody instructed. "Dang, that's a lot of casseroles." I said. "Does that include defrosting time?" Carey asked. "No mom, it never includes de-. I'll email you." Cody said before he and Zack swapped places. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" Carey said, trying to hug Zack. "Hey mom. Not a baby." Zack said, stepping back. "Your right your not. Don't know what happened but you guys don't need me to tie your shoe laces, or remind you to wear sweaters, which you all three of you should be doing because its very breezy out here on this deck." Carey said. We gave her a look. "Sorry force of habit." "Carey, they'll be fine." I assured her. "I know. Well then, bye Zack." Carey said, holding her hand out. "Bye mom." Zack said, shaking her hand. Carey turned to leave, but Zack wouldn't let go. "Honey you okay?" Carey asked. "Yeah sure. See ya." Zack said. "Okay." Carey said, turning to leave again. "Mommy don't go!" Zack said, falling to one knee and hugging her waist. I sighed and went to my cabin to unpack. We were all supposed to have a roommate, but my room only had one bed. I'm pretty sure my uncle got me this room for free, too. ********** I had just made it into the crowd and looked around for the twins. I bumped into someone and realised it was Zack. "Hey, late as usual." He whispered. I nodded. "Then why do they call him a purser?' London asked as we entered the Marine Biology Lab. "I don't know, but I do know that it is not his job to hold your purse." Tutweiler said. "Fine, then you hold it." London said, tossing her purse to Tutweiler. "Oh good grief, what is in this?" Tutweiler asked. "My allowance." London said shrugging. Tutweiler handed London's purse back to her. "Moving on. This is the state of the art Marine Biology Lab." Tutweiler said. "Which my daddy paid for!" London exclaimed. "Can I go now?" "No, now if you will follow me we will go up one deck to the Planetarium." Tutweiler said. "I don't know what that is, but my daddy paid for it!" London said. "Can I go now?" "No!" Tutweiler replied. "Though nothing would make me happier." She said. Everyone left the lab except for Zack, Cody and I and Zack's roommate, Bailey, and Cody's roommate, Woody. "That's one good looking Cephalopod." Cody said as he, Bailey, and I were looking at the octopus. "Yeah, and you know, they're highly intelligent, they can even be taught how to open jars." Bailey said. "Stupid jar!" Zack said trying to open the jar of octopus food. "We should get a hammer!" Woody said. "Yes!" Zack agreed. I rolled my eyes. "Woody what are you doing?!" Bailey asked as Woody picked up the octopus. "Ew its mushy!" Woody exclaimed. "And delicate!" I said. The octopus squirted ink at Woody causing us to laugh. He threw the octopus to Zack who got squirted with the ink. Zack threw the octopus to Cody who got squirted with the ink. Cody threw it to me and I got squirted with the ink. I threw it to Bailey who got squirted with the ink. And Bailey threw it out the port hole. "No!" Cody exclaimed. We all rushed over to the port hole and Cody peered outside it. "Can you see it?" Bailey asked. "Yes, it's stuck to the side of the boat. Hold my legs and lower me down I think I can reach it." Cody instructed. Zack, Woody and I grabbed his legs and lowered him down. "Okay, I think I got him!" We started pulling him in but we weren't quick enough. "Seagull's attacking, seagull's attacking!" Cody shouted. "Don't hurt the octopus!" Bailey called. "No it's alright I'll just let them peck my eyes out instead" Cody said sarcastically. "Pull me in!" He said. Me and Zack started pulling him in but Zack accidentally pulled his pants down. "Are those Share-Bears?" Woody asked smiling. Bailey and I started laughing. "This is a nightmare!" Cody shouted. "Not to pretty from this side either." Zack said. We finally managed to pull Cody in. "Maybe their still in the lab." I heard a voice say. "Quick! Tutweiler's coming!" I said. Cody tossed the octopus to me and I put it back in the water. Cody pulled up his pants and we all crowded around the tank. "What in the world is going on here?" Tutweiler asked. "Nothing." We all said in sync, trying to act innocent. Cody let go of his pants causing them to fall. "Huh, are those Share-Bears?" She asked. We all went to our cabins to clean up. ********** After getting cleaned up, we went to the arcade. "So why didn't you want to switch roommates?" Cody asked Zack as we entered the arcade. "We figured opposites attract." Zack said. "And by opposites he means like in clean and messy, not like like boy and girl." Bailey said. Zack and Bailey went to go play a game of pool while Cody followed them. "I hate this stupid sea school, I hate this stupid boat!" London said storming into the arcade. "Hey, Galaxy Raider games open!" Zack exclaimed. "I love this stupid boat!" London said. "Dibs on the gold headset!" We all ran over and put the headphones on and the music was really loud. We were in the middle of the game when I noticed everyone was gone. I tapped on Cody's shoulder who looked up and also noticed. We all took off our headphones. "Boy, that's a loud bell! I can barely hear myself not think!" London said, causing me and Cody to give her a look. "What do three consecutive bells mean?" Bailey asked. Cody started naming them off and we all screamed thinking the ship was sinking. "Which way?" Zack asked. "Uh, port!" I said. We all ran to one of the ports except for London. "London! Your other port!" I shouted. She came running in our direction. "Hurry! The boat is already tipping over!" London said, falling into the wall. "No, you just broke your heel." Bailey said. "Worse!" London said. We all slid on a life jacket except for London. "Ugh, are they all orange? I need to go change!" London said, starting to walk away. I pulled her back and Cody put one on her. "Look, there's an exit! Let's get out of here!" Zack said. We all ran for the door and ran into it. "One at a time, one at a time!" Cody said. "Right!" We all said in sync. Zack opened the door and we all went through at the same time and fell overboard. "We fell overboard!" Cody said. "Why is the ocean so hot?" I asked. "Probably because its a hot tub!" Mr Moseby said. "Why is there a hot tub in the middle of the ocean?" London asked. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Here's your hat Bailey... Dude, your a girl!" Cody said, holding Bailey's hat out. Tutweiler dropped her clipboard on Moseby's foot, causing me to laugh. "I am? That explains so much!" Bailey said. ********** We all got towels and dried off. We sat down at the Juice Bar and I watched Miss Tutweiler talk to Bailey. "Miss Pickett, why on earth would you mascaraed as a boy?" Tutweiller asked. "I don't know." Bailey said. "Yes you do. It was her only chance of getting out of Popcorn Kansas." Zack said. "Kettlecorn." Bailey corrected him. "Whatever. Anyway, Seven Seas High was Bailey's one chance to get off the farm. You can't seen her back to Carmelcorn." Zack said. "Kettlecorn!" I corrected him. "Well, Bailey, your application was by far the most impressive." Tutweiler said. "Wait a minute, what about my essay on barnacle reproduction? I added pictures!" Cody said. "Can I see them?" Woody asked smiling. "Bailey, I'd let you stay but we don't have a cabin to put you in." Tutweiler said. "She can stay in my room. I'm willing to take one for the team." Zack exclaimed. Moseby hit him with Bailey's hat. "I meant a girl's cabin. Every girl has a room mate except for Kylie, her uncle paid extra for a single room." Tutweiler said. "And me!" London exclaimed happily. "London, thank you, thank you!" Bailey said running over to her. "Huh?" London asked confused. "London, its so nice of you to offer to share your room with Bailey." Moseby said. "I wasn't offering, I was gloating!" She ripped her necklace off and handed it to Bailey. "Here's a diamond necklace! drop out!" She demanded. "I wouldn't drop out of this school for all the money in the world!" Bailey said. "I can get that!" London replied. "No!" Bailey shook her head still smiling. "I want to stay here and become your BFF!" She gave London a big hug. "Get O.F.F.!" London said. Bailey quickly got off. "I will not share my room!" London complained. "Well, you will if you want to stay in this school." Moseby said. "I don't!" she replied. "Hasn't anyone been listening to anything I've said? Stupid. Sea. School! It's just a big pain in the butt!" London said throwing her towel to the floor. I noticed the octopus stuck to her butt. We all laughed and went to our cabins. 


	2. Chapter 2 Parrot Island

Kylie's POV... I was sitting at the juice bar with Zack and Bailey. "Its all my fault London left." Bailey said. "No its not, she hated a lot of things on this boat besides you." Zack said. "That came out wrong." He said in realisation. "Ya think?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Here Bailey, this will cheer you up! I ordered it just for you, its a seaweed smoothie with a broccoli boost!" Cody said, coming over to us. "We want her to cheer up, not throw up!" Zack exclaimed. I nodded in agreement. I watched as Mr Moseby and Miss Tutweiler walk into each other. "Will you please pace to your right?" Moseby asked her. "This is my right, and if you meant your right, then you should have said your right and I would've done it right, alright?" She exclaimed. Moseby got a call and all of the sudden the boat made a sharp turn causing us all to stumble. Cody accidentally threw the smoothie at Moseby's face, causing us all to laugh. "Told you my smoothie would cheer her up" Cody said smiling. "Okay, the whole class is here exept for Zack Martin and Kylie Meyers." Tutweiler announced. "Get used to that." Cody exclaimed. Zack and I ran up behind Tutweiler. "Here!" We said in sync, making her jump and drop her cards. "Sorry we over slept." I explained. "We were in biology class." Cody stated. "Exactly." Zack said. "Anyway, this unscheduled stop to look for London on this tropical island presents us with an unique educational opportunity." Tutweiler stated. "We're gonna learn how to surf?" Zack asked. "Yeah, cowabunga! Hang eleven!" Woody exclaimed, pretending to surf. "It's hang ten." I corrected him. "Not when you've got eleven toes." Woody said. "You've got six toes on one foot?" I asked surprised. "No. Eight and three." Woody said. Cody, Bailey and I went over to the other side of the class leaving Woody alone. "I meant a opportunity to study the history of the island." Tutweiler said. "Now Parrot Island was colonized by-" "By the British, at the tail end of age of exploration." Bailey said, cutting her off. "Well, to be more precise-" Tutweiler started again. "1762, Wednesday, around lunch." Cody said, also cutting her off. "Thank you." Tutweiler said. "Well let's take a look at this beautiful lush paradise." We all walked out onto the deck and saw mostly nothing but dirt and rocks. "Whoa, I've got more green between my seventh and eighth toe." Woody exclaimed, causing us all to take a large step away from him. ********** We were all standing on Parrot Island listening to Tutweiler talk. "Now the reason that this island is a popular tourist destination-" Tutweiler started. We all watched as a tumbleweed went blowing by. "Or was." She corrected herself. "Is because of the rare Parrot species Persephilous Incilous-" "Which was not indigenous to these islands." Cody interrupted her again. "It was introduced to this habitat by explorers on their way back from the new world." Bailey added. "Cody, Bailey, you're teaching my class, again." Tutweiler pointed out. "My point is that this Parrot is best known for its beautiful plumage and unique mating call." Miss Tutweiller said. "Ha beat ya." "She left out eat's gawk seeds." Bailey said. Tutweiler shot her a glare causing her to shut up. "Now that we're ashore, we operate on the buddy system," Tutweiler said. "Now, choose your buddy." Cody rushed over to Bailey while Zack rushed over to me. "Hey buddy." He said smiling. We hooked arms and started walking around. ********** I was sitting down cross-legged on the ground when we heard a pig snort. "Look! Where did that little piggy come from?!" Bailey asked running over to the pig. "That's what the doctor said when he saw my eight toe." Woody exclaimed making me give him a disgusted look. "Don't wanna know." I said, kneeling down next to the pig. "Are you lost? Here, I have something for you." Bailey said, talking to the pig. She took out some nuts and fed them to the pig. "Here Bailey, this rope'll work as a leash." I said, handing her a rope. "Thanks, Kylie!" She said taking it. Bailey loosely wrapped it around the pigs neck. "Awe, he's so sweet! You know, he reminds me of-" "Breakfast?" Zack asked. "Football?" Cody asked. "Y'all hush up! He reminds me of my pet pig from back on the farm. Sir Snortalot and I were best friends. Then one day I woke up and he wasn't there anymore. I got really worried, but momma told me he moved to the big city." Bailey said. "I'm going to call you Porkers." "Mr. Moseby is not back with London yet and the boat leaves in an hour. I'm going to go find them!" Tutweiler stated as she walked away. "Since it's partly my fault London left, I'll go look too." Bailey said. "Me too!" Zack said. "So will I!" Cody said. "I guess I'll go too." I said with a sigh. "Great, then we'll use the buddy system. You guys go that way and Woody and I will go this way" Bailey said. "Great." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. They walked off and we started searching for London and my uncle. Cody and I started running around the island looking for them. "I don't think I can go any farther," I exclaimed leaning against a wall gasping for air. "So you can continue searching without me. I'll search over here." I said, pointing to a walkway. He nodded and continued to run around the island. I tripped over my shoe lace and landed on my face. Why did I have to be so clumsy? "Wait a minute." I said standing up. "Do I smell-" "Pie?" A man asked. "Exactly. Oh, hi mister..." I said hoping he would give me his name. "The names Simms." he said. "Right. I'm looking for a friend..." I said. "Aren't we all?" He asked smiling. "No, no, no, you didn't let me finish. I'm looking for a friend, London Tipton. I was wondering if you knew where she was?" I asked hopefully. "Ah, yes, I'll call a taxi. TAXI!" He called. All of the sudden he was wearing a taxi uniform. "Right this way." He said leading me toward a carriage. I sighed and climbed into it. He paddled his bike about a few feet before stopping. "Here we are, that'll be ten dollars." He said. I groaned and threw a ten dollar bill at him. "Kylie!" London, Bailey, Moseby, and Woody cried in sync. Simms opened the cell and I walked in to hug everyone. I was about to hug Woody, but I stopped myself and gave him a knuckle touch instead. Simms closed the door behind me and I froze when I heard the noise. I whipped around. "What did I do?" I demanded, starting to panick. "Your obviously a friend of London's." He replied. I ran over to the door and held onto the bars. "You gotta let me outta here!" I begged. "Sorry, no can do." He said before leaving. ********** I was pacing back and forth inside of the cell. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't wanted me to room with little Miss cow cake." London said. "It's cow pie. And know instead of being roommates we're cellmates. Does that make you happy little Miss covered in diamonds?" Bailey asked. "Is that an insult? Because that sounded pretty good to me!" London said. "Kylie!" Zack exclaimed. I turned and saw him outside of the window. "Zack! Woody, lift me up!" I said. "I knew my piggram would work! That's how we delivered mail in Kettlecorn til 1995!" Bailey exclaimed. "Let me guess. Your phone was two cans and a piece of string?" London asked. "How did you guys all wind up in here?" Zack asked. "Its a long story." I admitted. "Can we save the chitchat for later?" Cody asked. "You have to break us out of here. Did you bring the proper tools?" Moseby asked hopefully. "No unfortunately the prison-break-out store was closed." Cody said sarcastically. "Improvise people!" I haven't changed my outfit in four hours!" London exclaimed. I jumped off of Woody's back. "You know these bars look seam a little lose. I might be able to get in if I had-" Zack started. "A crowbar?" Simms asked. "Exactly. Thanks." Zack replied. "You're quiet welcome." Simms said. "Ooh, busted." I exclaimed. Simms brought Zack and Cody into the cell. "What part of rescuering don't you understand?" London asked. "All of it! Its either rescuer or rescuing." Moseby corrected. "Well you're not good at eitherer." London said. The ship's horn sounded. "The ship leaves in ten minutes!" I said, starting to panick. "Constable Simms! Constable Simms!" Moseby called, causing Simms to come in. "I'm trying to teach a private class." Simms said. "Simms if you let us out of here now I will arrange for Tipton Industries to make full reparation for scaring of the parrots and cutting down the tress." Moseby promised. "That's what your father did? That's terrible! I know I would be mad if someone came to Kettlecorn, took all the corn and just left us with the kettle. No wonder you put us in jail!" Bailey said. "Bailey shut up!" I said before Simms left. "That's it. We're going to die in here." Moseby said. "Oh no." Bailey said. Porkers came trotting in. "Porkers! We're saved!" "Why does he have a law degree?" Moseby asked. "No, but he can get the keys." Bailey stated. We rushed to the door. "Go to the desk open the draw and bring the master key to me." "And bring me a decaf not fat latte with extra foam!" London exclaimed. "Bailey you can't possibly believe that this animal understands you." I said. Porkers when over to the desk. "The keys are in the draw on the left." Bailey told him. Porkers grunted. "Not that draw, the one on the left!" "Not your left, her left!" I stated. "What about my latte?" London asked. Porkers started making her latte. "Forget the latte, bring the keys!" Moseby called. Porkers threw the keys to Bailey and she caught them. "Nice throw!" Bailey said. She unlocked the door and we all got out. The boats horn sounded again. "We have five minutes if we run we can just make it!" Cody exclaimed. We ran out of the jail and through the town. "Hey wait look at these postcards!" Bailey said stopping. We ran back to her. "You can send postcards from the next port!" Zack said. "No, I mean, look at how lush and beautiful this island use to be!" Bailey said. "And now it's a dump!" London stated. "Let's get out of here!" "It's a dump because your father ruined it." Bailey said. "He should fix it." "She's right it's that tip of corporate greed that's ruining the environment" Cody said. "Wow this place really did used to be beautiful." London exclaimed. "Yes and we can all be sad about it on the boat." Moseby said. "We've still got time." I said. "And now that it's not beautiful daddy doesn't care anymore." London said. "Kind of like his first four wives." "You know London, if you payed to replant the island, maybe the parrots would come back." Cody said. "And the islanders would be so great full and they might put your picture on their coins." I added. "Do you really think so?" London asked. "Then I could flip myself to see what shoes I should wear!" "Halt! Your surrounded!" Simms called, catching up with us. "By just you?" Woody asked. "Pretty much." Simms replied. "How about I help you replant the trees by writing you a check for ten million dollars?" London suggested. "That would work." Simms said. London wrote a check and handed it to him. "And feel free to use some of it to buy yourself some new pants" London said. We all ran back to the boat and made it just in time. 


	3. Chapter 3 Broke 'N' Yo-Yo

Kylie's POV...

I was walking on the sky deck with Bailey when Cody stopped us.

"Hey Bailey, Kylie, check out this trick that's going to win me the Spring Fling Yo-Yo competition!" He said. He did the trick and ended it in a triangular shape.

"Cody, you're awesome!" Bailey exclaimed. We watched as Yo-Han Yo walked by with his Yo-yo flying around doing complicated tricks. "No offense, but that trick made yours look like a cow pie." She said, walking after him.

"Who's the Yo-yo with the Yo-yo?" Zack asked. I rolled my eyes.

"That's Yo-han yo." I replied.

"He's won eight gold medals at the yo-lympics." Cody said.

"So you're toast." Zack said. I elbowed him in the side.

"Not if I master my new trick. I call it, the Around The Universe String Theory." Cody tried to do the trick, but he ended up knocking Piper's drink out of her hand.

"Was that supposed to happen?" She asked.

"Uh... yes" Cody said.

"Oh. Then yay!" Piper said.

"You are adorable. Here, buy yourself a coral paper weight." Zack said, handing her his student cash card. I had to admit, I felt a little jealous.

"I'm gonna go to the arcade." I said, before walking off.

* * *

I was on the Sky Deck with Zack and a group of students having a party.

"Hey Zack, Kylie, have you seen Bailey?" Cody asked, joining us.

"Johan invited her and a whole bunch of other girls to see his yo-yo collection. He invited me, but I rejected it." I said.

"I hear its huge!" Zack added.

"Zack, Kylie, this party is awesome!" Piper exclaimed.

"You two threw this party?!" Cody asked.

"We're celebrating!" I said, shrugging.

"Annie turns fifteen in three and a half months!" Zack said, high fiving Annie. We all cheered and a waiter came over.

"I swiped this card and the machine just laughed. Seriously you just maxed out your card." He said.

"You used up all the money on your card?" Cody said.

"No. I used up all the money on your card. Maxed out mine yesterday." Zack said.

"Then this is yours. Is it a snowflake? Is it a butterfly? No." The waiter said handing Cody his now cut up card.

"You took my card?!" Cody asked.

"You left it lying around!" Zack said, shrugging.

"It was in my wallet! Under my pillow, guarded by Mr. Snugglebear!" Cody exclaimed.

"Well he didn't put up much of a fight." Zack said.

"Zack that was all the money we had for food for the entire semester!" Cody said.

"Well why didn't you tell me that before I took your card?" Zack asked.

"Don't worry guys, you can use my card if you-" I started, checking my pockets. "Where's my card? Zack!" I exclaimed.

Cody took a step forward looking murderous. I glared at Zack and did the same. "Cody, Kylie, you two coming to give me a hug?" Zack asked.

"Nope." I replied. "You better run."

Zack ran while Cody and I chased after him. We lost him in the crowd and stopped to take a breath. "I can't believe he took our cards." I exclaimed.

"I can. Remember in second grade when he took my fruit rollup?" Cody asked.

"Well that was different." I replid.

* * *

Zack and I were working at the juice bar while Cody worked as towel boy. "Hey bust-boy clean up that mess. And when you're done with that some kid puked by the pool." A waiter said.

"Isn't that the towel-boy's job?" Zack asked, disgusted.

"Actually he puked up a smoothie. So that's all you." Cody said, carrying a stack of towels. Zack caught the towel Cody threw at him and went to clean up the puke. "Ugh my job stinks. Thanks to Zack I'm a human hamper."

"Towel-boy!" Someone shouted throwing a towel at Cody, almost knocking him off the stool.

"This one smells like armpit!" Cody complained, throwing it onto the floor.

"Ah quit complaining. These customers are driving me crazy." Zack said re-joining us. "I wanted a large not a small. You forgot the coconut shavings. There's a toenail in my drink."

"Hey, you haven't gotten a smoothie thrown at your face." I complained, trying to brush out the smoothie.

Bailey joined us bent over.

"Hey guys." She said.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I'm living on a shelf and its turned me into a human question mark." Bailey replied.

"Poor thing. Let me help ya." Cody said before pulling Bailey upright.

"Thanks." Bailey said.

"Well you're welcome." Cody said before another towel hit his shoulder. "Hey not the face!" I smirked and threw Zack's towel, hitting him in the gut. "Awesome." Cody walked away.

"Anyway, I tried reasoning with London, but its like talking to a tractor." Bailey said.

"That's offensive to tractors everywhere. What you need to do is scheme her into doing what you want her to do." Zack said.

"That's how Zack and I convinced Cody to ditch school in second grade." I said, shrugging.

"Oh no that would be lying. I don't lie." Bailey said.

"Oh really?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well except that time I told our turkey everything would be okay right before Thanksgiving." Bailey said. She looked up at the sky. "Oh Gobblers, I'm so sorry!" Zack and I glanced up at the sky then at each other.

"The good thing is London will be easier to fool." Zack said. I nodded in agreement.

"People how many towels do you need?! For the last time these things aren't tissues!" Cody said. Zack and I went over to him. "I hate this job and its all thanks to you."

"I know exactly how you feel." I said, glaring at Zack. "What if you win the yo-yo contest? The prize is a thousand dollars." I suggested.

"The only way I could beat Johan is if I perfect my 'Universal String Theory' trick. And I'd have to practice day and night." Cody said.

"So I'll do both of our jobs, then you win the contest, get the money, impress Bailey and we get to quit our jobs. Its win, win, win." Zack said.

"Not a bad idea. Not bad at all." I said.

* * *

Zack and I were working at the juice bar while watching the yo-yo contest. "We're down to our two finalists. Johan Yo and Cody Martin." The judges said.

"Welcome to the finals. I'm dedicating my performance to Bailey and Kylie." Johan said.

"Now you've crossed the line." Cody said.

"And now its time for our final yo-down. First up, Johan Yo." Moseby said. Zack started booing while Johan did his performance. "And now, the other kid."

"You're gonna do great, Cody!" Bailey exclaimed from a table with London. "Just in case." She put a helmet on while London hid behind her.

"Space the final frontier!" Cody exclaimed, starting his performance. I rolled my eyes and noticed that Zack had knocked over a bowl of oranges that landed in the towel gun.

"Zack, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to take the gun from him.

"I got it!" He replied.

"Obviously you don't!" I argued. We started having a tug of war game with the gun. Moseby came over and yanked it out of our hands. "No!" I hit the gun out of his hands, causing it to fall to the floor and break.

"And the winner is... Johan Yo!" Moseby said, reading a paper from the judges.

"Don't worry, Cody, he's a professional." Bailey comforted him.

"A professional?" Moseby asked, looking at Johan who nodded. "Well this contest is for amateurs only! Ladies and gentlemen even though the brilliant Mr. Yo was clearly the best, I must reductively give the prize to the other kid."

"Yes! Oh give me the big check!" Cody said, making me roll my eyes.

"Yes!" Zack said, running over to Cody.

"We finally get to quit those jobs!" Cody exclaimed.

"I don't think so!" Moseby said, pulling the check out of the twins hands. "This should just about cover the damage Zack's towel gun caused."

"So you mean we still have to work if we want to eat?" Zack said.

"Boys, boys, boys." Moseby looked at me. "And Kylie. Maybe there's a lesson in all of this and maybe in the future you three will be more responsible." He said before laughing. "Can't even say it with a straight face."


End file.
